DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this Phase II effort is to further develop an interactive technology for substance abuse screening in primary care, the RAPID (Rapid Assessment for Primary Intervention for Drug use). The risk assessment is administered using an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Patients respond by use of a touch tone telephone. Screening may be performed from any call-in location, such as home, work, the medical practice waiting room or examination room, or in- patient room. Results are immediately scored by the computer and results are sent by fax to the medical care provider. The fax output consists of four sections: (1) Assessment; (2) Recommendations; (3) Patient Responses Indicating High Risk; and (4) Possible Referrals For This Patient. Phase II effort will include the addition of HIV/AIDS risk screening, translation of the assessment into Spanish, the development of an Adolescent RAPID system, and model intervention manuals. The Phase II RAPID study will implement the screening system in a managed care, HMO setting and perform risk screening and primary care intervention in a sample of 1000 adults and 500 adolescents. Results will be compared to a control group of 1000 adults and 500 adolescents. The RAPID system will be developed and evaluated as a model technology for managed care screening that is cost-effective, physician time-efficient, and effective for early intervention for substance abuse and HIV risks.